Traiciones
by Fitaa
Summary: Jade esta fragil emocionalmente, y a Cambiado notablemente. Esto se debe a la ruptura con Beck, pero quiza le duele mas la Traicion de su ex mejor Amiga, Tori, que el cruel engaño de su ex novio Beck. Aunque Jade aparenta ser Fuerte y haberlo superado por dentro esta dolida y es la mas afectada emocionalmente en el cruel juego de Beck, y Tori, que estos mismos.


**Flashback**

L**a casa de Tori, muriendo en llanto, apenas se podía controlar la rabia! ¿Su vida ahora tendría sentido?**

**Ahí estaba Tori Vega besando apasionadamente a Beck, el novio de su mejor amiga Jade, pues muchas cosas habían pasado en los últimos años y la más sorprendente era que Tori se había convertido en la mejor amiga De Jade pero no por mucho tiempo.**

**-¡Tori! ¡Beck! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? ¿Qué hacen?**

**Jade apenas podía hablar, sus lágrimas caían por sus ojos azules cristalinos, perdió la respiración al ver esta escena.**

**-Jade… no…. No reacciones mal… Jade…yo… –Decía Beck apenas pudo abrir la boca.**

**-Tenemos que hablar… yo… la verdad es que… -Dijo Tori, intentaba calmar la situación pero lógicamente era estúpido tratar una situación como tal.**

**-¡Cállate! Creo que las cosas son Lógicas… Mi Novio besuqueando a Mi Mejor Amiga… o al menos lo eran… que descarados… Beck jamás me imagine esto de ti, y menos de ti Tori… ¿Por qué?- Dijo Jade aun llorando estaba en shock aun su mente no analizaba la escena.**

**-Yo… realmente lo lamento**

**-Beck… Yo… te amo... y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Dijo Jade**

**Tori intento jalarle la mano a Jade.**

**-¡Suéltame Perra! Yo que te apreciaba tanto Mi 'Mejor amiga' resulto ser una…-Jade Frunció el seño-.**

**-Jade por favor déjame explicarte**

**-¡Tori que acaso no entiendes no hay nada que explicar con lo que vi me basta!**

**-Si jade cálmate…**

**-¡Cállate No quiero Oír Tu maldita Voz Beck!**

**Y esto fue lo último que dijo Jade, y los abandonó.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Jade West la chica Gótica de Hollywood Arts también tenía un corazón, tenia sentimientos, a pesar de que la gente me mirara fuerte como una roca, en el fondo sentía todo tan a pecho y aunque no aparatara que me importara en el fondo en realidad si…

Cosas había pasando desde hace unos años por ejemplo Cat y André están saliendo esto le causa ciertos celos a Robbie aunque este lo niegue, Algunos directores se han interesados en mis historias, me estoy dedicando mas al canto… pero ninguna cosa resalta mas en mi vida como que Tori Vega se había hecho mi mejor Amiga, pase de Odiarla a quererla en verdad, y mi ex novio Beck el único y verdadero amor que había tenido en toda mi vida… Ellos besándose… la escena me viene a la cabeza y siento un agujero en mi corazón desde ese instante cambie de ser en si una persona aparentemente Fuerte y Fría a una persona sensible y menos agresiva, he dejado de ser tan tosca como antes, trato de evitar a Tori y Beck… las personas en la escuela me tratan mucho mejor…. Pero lógicamente porque he cambiado, aparte de eso… la escuela se había enterado del engaño….lose…Que Rápido corren los chismes…

* * *

La Chica Alta de cabellos negros como el carbón y ojos azules cristalinos, que vestía una chaqueta blanca con un fondo negro, usaba un collar de un Búho, unos Jeans con agujeros, y unas botas cafés… entro al salón de clases.

-¡Hola Jade!

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal Jade?

-Bien, Gracias

Cada vez que miraban a Jade entrar al salón, todo el mundo intentaba sacarle una sonrisa a aquel rostro pálido y a veces distraído y distante pero sociable, todos sabían sobre el engaño hasta Salcowitz , Y es que todos sabían el amor extremo que Jade _sentía _por Beck y gran aprecio y cariño que solía _tenerle a Tori _después de odiarla años pasados, también se debía a que se había vuelto más amable y sociable.

Tori se sentaba atrás, y Beck en una esquina en otro extremo. Siempre se miraban incómodos, no se hablaban tanto pero claro se debía a que no querían a la escuela en su contra. Pero Jade manejaba la situación con calma y madurez.

-Bien… haremos el proyecto de parejas rifado

Jade apenas prestaba atención… hasta que oyó lo siguiente

-Tori…. Y Jade.

-¿Qué? ¿Tori?-Pregunto Jade un poco Molesta

-Me parece Bien- Dijo Tori

-Me gustaría ser compañera de Cat-Dijo Jade

-Oh… ya sé porque Jade-Dijo Cat riendo raramente, dándose vuelta de su asiento para ver a Tori.

Jade solo se limito a ver a Cat con paciencia.

-Tendrán que trabajar en un libreto juntas-

-Bueno no hay opción… mmm… reunámonos en el receso. Dijo Jade resignándose

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa este viernes?-Pregunto Tori de la nada

-Tu Casa-susurro Jade

Jade analizaba la situación.

-Además… me gustaría conversar sobre algunas cosas Jade-Le respondió Tori

Jade so le frunció el ceño, estaba muy enojada todavía tenia valor para decirle "conversar sobre algunas cosas"

Jade ya sabía exactamente a qué venía esto a la situación, volvería a disculparse, una y otra vez. Ya lo había hecho en contadas ocasiones, pero siempre terminaba Igual.

-Como sea… iré… ¿A que hora?-Pregunto Jade de mala manera.

-No se exactamente… en la tarde si puedes-

-Bien ahí estaré-Respondió Jade entre dientes.

Los días pasaron abrumadoramente, el viernes del libreto había llegado y Jade no tenia opción… tenía que ir.

-Hola Trina,¿ esta Tori No?.Pregunto Jade

-Tenía un buen tiempo sin verte-Dijo Trina sorprendida de verla

-Si lo se-respondió Jade se sentía incomoda con todo el silencio tan repentino

-¿Y que harás con tu vida?-Añadió Jade

-Te refieres… a …

Trina se quedo pensando un momento, la verdad era que en los últimos exámenes de Hollywood Arts Trina no había destacado… y se deprimió por eso… no sabe que hacer. La Universidad no estaba en sus planes

-No lo sabes verdad- Dijo Jade

-No aun no- Dijo Trina aparentemente apenada

-Bueno buscas a Tori…- Añadió Trina

-Si tenemos una tarea que hacer

-Esta en su cuarto, yo voy de salida

-¿Y a donde vas?

-Veras conocí a un chico de una Universidad que esta súper guapo, y dijo que quería una cita conmigo ¡Puedes Creerlo!

Para entonces Jade la dejo hablar sola sobre su cita. No le interesaba saber mucho de Trina.

-¡Hola Jade que bien que viniste!-Dijo Tori abriéndole la puerta de su habitación enseguida

-Si como sea-Dijo Jade pasando bruscamente

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-Pregunto Tori

-Si… que te parece si escribimos sobre una chica que tenía una mejor amiga, y ella la engaña con su novio-Dijo Jade frunciendo el ceño

-Jade Yo en verdad lo lamento no sabes cuánto-Le respondió Tori

-¡Estoy Bromeando! Claro que no voy a escribir sobre esa mierda-Respondió Jade de mala forma

Jade había tocado fondo con aquel comentario.

Pasaron algunas Horas…Habían escrito un libreto, tenía un titulo… era interesante.

-No sé de donde sacas tantas ideas- Dijo Tori tratando de alagarla

-Bueno la verdad es que disfruto escribiéndolos, los libretos son lo mio, además no se puede destacar en el canto ya que hay demasiados cantantes en Hollywood Arts, eso es muy común, y las voces no son tan asombrosas que digamos, son comerciales, no ahí potencia vocal-Respondió Jade tratando de ofenderla y al parecer lo logro.

Tori sentía que aquello que había dicho Jade era directo para ella, se sintió mal claro esta, la mayoría pensaba que Tori cantaba bien…. Tori solo agacho la mirada, se repentia en su adentros ¿_Mi voz? ¿Una voz comercial? ¿Sin potencia vocal?_

-Pero Bueno… cada quien tiene lo suyo… o mas bien lo que gusta hacer ¿No crees?-Dijo Jade

-Por supuesto-respondió Tori animándose otra vez.

Jade asintió. Sabia que aquel comentario le había dolido… hace dos meses un crítico le había dicho a Tori que su voz no era tan asombrosa como ella creía desde entonces a tenidas dudas si realmente creía en que su voz lograría conseguir un contrato discográfico. Bueno lo mas probable es que si, pero el critico le dijo que su voz era comercial, nada fuera de lo normal, desde entonces esto le afecto.

-Jade…

-Dime?

-Cuanto lamento el problema con Beck-

Jade no le respondió y continúo escribiendo, al ver Tori que Jade no reacciono prosiguió a hablar mas.

-las cosas solo se presentaron… no lo pude evitar Jade… ¡Jade! Escúchame… ¡No lo pude evitar! Lo lamento mucho… perdóname… quiero que… ¡quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes!

Tori empezó a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos castaños, No gustaba del réncor que Jade guardaba hacia ella.

-Cierra la boca ¿quieres?-Levanto la voz Jade parándose rápidamente de su lugar

-Lo siento Jade… quiero que me perdones-

-Además tener esa tu vocecita, si que te gusta actuar- le reprochó Jade creyendo que todo aquello era un Drama actuado.

-Lo que sentí con Beck fue algo especial-dijo Tori aun llorando y levantándose para ver a Jade a la cara

A Jade se le salían sus grandes ojos al oír _"fue algo especial"_radiaba de enojo.

-Para mi no fue "especial" que ¡mi ex mejor amiga me haiga traicionado así con la persona que mas ame en toda mi maldita vida!-grito Jade

-Lo lamento Jade, Lo lamento-respondió Tori

-¡Deja de actuar!

-¡Esto no es actuado! Quiero que me perdones

-¿Cómo quieres que perdone esto?-Dijo Jade con voz chillante, estaba a punto de llorar del recuerdo pero no quería que su "enemiga" la mirara en una posición vulnerable y al parecer de Jade Débil.

-Lo siento-se limito a decir Tori otra vez

-Jamás debí venir aquí-dijo Jade calmándose y tomando sus cosas para marcharse

-¡Espera!-Exclamo Tori tomándola de su mano

-Suéltame-dijo Jade ya con voz mas Tranquila

Tori la libero.

-Nos vemos el lunes para presentar el libreto-Añadio Jade con tono frio y serio

-Me dolió mucho haber perdido tu amistad-susurro Tori

-Entonces no debiste traicionarme, Victoria-Le dijo Jade entre dientes

-Espera Jade ¡no te vayas! Tenemos que hablar.

Jade se marcho con toda velocidad, abrió la puerta de la casa principal de la casa de Tori, y se topo con Beck que toparon y ambos tropezaron torpemente.

-Lo lamento, abrí la puerta muy deprisa… ¿Jade? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Beck sorprendió al encontrar la mirada con la figura con la que había tropezado.

-_Beck_-susurro Jade parándose, se sonrojo y agacho la mirada para no tener que verlo a los ojos que tanto amo.

-Lo siento- añadió Jade, lo empujo de su camino y salió por la puerta, pero Beck le tomo la mano con fuerza y la retuvo.

-Jade… quiero hablar contigo-

-¡Ja! ¿Todavía quieres?.Dijo Jade en tono irritado

-Yo… aun no te superado

-¡Felicidades Beck hasta ahora la mentira mas grande que haz dicho!

-¡Jade! Mírame a los ojos-le dijo Beck en tono fuerte acercándola a el

Jade se ruborizo al verlo.

-Es verdad lo que te digo-

-Para empezar Beck… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Jade con la cabeza agachada y en tono suave.

Beck no respondió, Jade se soltó de su mano y se fue corriendo de ahí, no quería oír ni una palabra sobre Beck, en ese momento solo hubiera deseado jamás conocerlo, jamás conocer a Tori Vega.

Oia desde lejos

''Jade, espera'' de parte de Beck

''Jade, tenemos que hablar''

''No ahí nada ahora entre Tori y yo'' de parte de Beck

''eso es verdad'' dijo Tori con la voz quebrantada, al oir lo que habia dicho Beck

Esto hizo que Jade se apresurara aun más. Llego a casa, con apenas diferenciar las calles de noches por que sus ojos apenas le conducían, estaban húmedos, húmedos de dolor y no sentía sus pies, aun lloraba… estaba sola, con su corazón destrozado de pensar en el pasado, con que valor… se presentaría el lunes.

Aun estaba frágil emocionalmente, se repetía en su mente mientras lloraba _''Jade eres débil"_

* * *

**_Fin_**

**¿Eso es todo? bueno no lo se, quiero continuar la historia. se me viene ideas para otro capi, pero dependera si les gusta la historia. Mis disculpa por algun error Ortografico etc. Dejen su Review y aganme saber si les gusto.**

**Gracias por Leer.**

** .**


End file.
